The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus having the function of a power mode such as a sleep mode where power consumption is small.
An electronic apparatus having the function of a sleep mode to save energy is known. For example, the image forming apparatus enters into a sleep mode when the apparatus is not operated for a predetermined period or a sleep mode key is operated.
In order to decrease power consumption in the sleep mode, an image forming apparatus capable of suppressing power consumption required for detecting opening and closing of a sheet cassette in the sleep mode is proposed. This image forming apparatus includes a vibration sensor that outputs a detection signal corresponding to a vibration pattern, a sheet cassette that stores a recording sheet, is opened and closed by removing and inserting the same and generates a predetermined vibration pattern when opened and closed, and an opening and closing detecting unit that detects opening and closing of the sheet cassette when the predetermined vibration pattern is detected based on the detection signal of the vibration sensor.